


timkonbart drabbles

by orphan_account



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 05:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12474196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: drabbles about tim, kon, and bart.





	timkonbart drabbles

“Hmm,” Kon said against him. Tim didn’t think it meant anything but contentment, but he mimicked the tone back to him in a more questioning manner, just to be sure.

Kon wrapped his arms around Tim’s neck, linking at the elbows with his hands at the top of his head, dug into his hair in a more gentle way than Tim was used to.

Steph had been, well, spirited.

His eyes were half-closed, but Tim could see Bart too, smiling against Kon’s neck. Where his hands were, Tim wouldn’t be able to tell without moving, and he didn’t feel like moving just yet.

He could feel fingers against his waist, curled around the elastic of his pants. If they went any further Tim would stop them, but for now it was fine. For now it was good.

Bart must have moved at some point, because when he spoke his words weren’t muffled at all. “My turn, mmmmbabe,” he said, and nudged Kon.

Now Bart was kissing him - were they taking turns now? Tim didn’t care much either way. He put one hand at Bart’s neck, thumb at the low point behind his ear. His other hand clumsily found Kon’s, who rubbed his fingers over his scarred palm.

Kon didn’t have as many scars as he did. Bart had less, too, but more than Kon just due to being _human_.

Tim snickered a little into the kiss, and Bart in turn pulled back and gave a assuredly happy and fond smile.

“Hi,” Bart said.

“Hi,” Tim said. Kon began to tap to an unknown rhythm on Tim’s hand. He shrugged when Tim turned his head over to him.

“Hi as well,” Kon said.

Things were nice.


End file.
